When The Summer Rain Falls
by UnLoveable
Summary: i'm not good at summarys... Its about a person ayame and another person kouga and also in later chapters inuyasha kagome , and more people come in. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I Dont usely Wright Long Storys , If I'm Realy Board i Might wight 13 Pahagrahps or somthing like that , And I'm Not a A/b Student so i'm not going to spell everything right :P

And if I did Own Inuyasha do you think Kagome will be wearing a Skirt? Or Ayame and Kouga wont be the Stars? I think Not!

-------------------------------------------------(When the summer rain falls)------(Chapter one)----------------------------------------------------------------

A Child Around the age of 6 was runing through a Forest , She Had Short Red Hair In two Ponytails. Four Baby Wolfs ran Behide her , One was Dark Black , His name was (Your Gussed it) Blacky , The Young Girl's name was Ayame. The other three wolfs where triplelets (Told You :P ) They Where all brown with Wight Under bellys . There names where Browny , Cinamen and Suger. Ayame Named them. They where all her pets. (Or whatever you call a wolf Demons Wolfs) A Young Brown Wolf Demon Boy Was Chasing her. He had Christal Blue Eyes That Sparkeld More than Any Dimon In the World. He also Had A Smile that would blind A bat (Hahaha , Blind as a bat! Bats are Blind! Read On) His name was Kouga.

"Come here Ayame! I have something for you!" Kouga Said

"Sure , Like I'm Going to Trust You!" Ayame said while she was Laughing

Kouga Disaperd in A small Dust storm That Looked Sorta Like A Tornato. _"Wow he runs so fast , He is So hot!" _Ayame Thought

"I Got You now !" Kouga said as he Slowed down so he can grab The Yough Wolf Demons Arm

Ayame Fell down on the solid Groud , With Kouga Still Holding Her Arm , And to make it worst he was on top of her.

Kouga Got Up and Ayame Sat up on Mother earth under her.

"OWW!" Ayame Yelled in pain

"What!" Kouga snaped

Ayame pointed to her redesh Tail that had a dirty Foot Planted Right on top of it.

"Oh sorry!" Kouga said as he lifted he foot of ayame's tail.

Kouga Slowly Reached In his Pocket , His Small hand came out hidding something in them. The Wolf demon neeld on his knee and held Ayame's hand

"We have Been Friends for ... Forever " He said as He smiled " My mommy said Girls like necklaces and I saved up all the money i earnd and bought you this"

He opend his hand and a small heart shaped locket apeard , Ayame was so Awed that she almost fanted . Ayame Hugged him so hard Her hands Turned Blue , Her face how ever was Bright red.

_Oh My god! She's hugging me! I'm the lucklyest Guy in the world! _Kouga thought

"Thank you kouga so Much! This is the most wonderfulest gift i have ever gotten!" Ayame said in the cutest way possable

"Your Welcome!" Kouga said with the last remaning air in his lungs."Ayame..."

"Yes?" "I cannt Bre..a..th..." Kouga said as his face turned purple

"Oh sorry!" Ayame said as she kissed him lightly on his cheek

Kouga's face turned to blue and then reder than ayame's hair

Kouga picked ayame up in his tinny hands and turned into his little dust storm , Looking more like a tornato.

"_Wow! He is hotter than befor!" _Ayame tought as a pice of kouga's dust storm went in her eye

_"she's crying! What did i do now!" _Kouga said as a dry tear came out of his eye

Ayame was a wolf demon so she senced that kouga was sad _" Oh my god , I'm too fat! He is sad becuse he cant lift me!" _Ayame tought as she cryed even more

Kouga's storm stoped once again as he said"Why are you crying? Did i do something Wrong?"

"No , I'm crying snif Because you think i'm fat!" ayame said as a dozen tears ezaped from (Not an A/b student i said!) her Spring Green eyes (Spring green tomato's!)

"I dont think your fat!" Kouga snaped which made ayame shocked and sad at the same time "But you where crying!" Ayame said as she stoped crying

"I was crying because you where crying!" Kouga said

"Oh thank god!" ayame said

Kouga picked ayame up again and ran to a small cave where the sun seted perfectly

"Its so beautyful!" Ayame said shock. Kouga pulled up some hay and made two chairs (Or a couch) and put ayame down wile they wached the sun set

"I love you kouga" Ayame said almost as awed as when kouga gave her the golden locked whick was now on her neck.

"I love you too ayame" Kouga said as they kissed for the first time

It took me 1 hole hour to right this! Lol , It will be better in the later chapters , And Inuyasha and the rest of the gang will be in It , Please Review! It will make me , inuyasha , kouga , ayame , and kagome verry happy!


	2. Chapter 2

I still dont own inuyasha and if i did i wouldn't be sitting her wasting my time wrighting fan fiction , I would be on a shoping spree , So Much money:P

Ok , I still cant spell that good and This chapter is going to be longer than the last , It took an hour on the last and i want this to be a day or more.

--------------------------------------------------When-the-summer-rain-falls-----------------Chapter--1------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Long years flowed by , The young demons drifted apart , A silver hanyou with two dog ear mounted on his head came into the pitcher , A Beautyful Human Who's name was Kagome Came in with the haft demon. A pervert named mirko , Well if i tell you how he and his Sango came in , It would blow the ending. Kouga loved the Human Kagome , Mabey because she could see Shards , Or maby because he was trying to make ayame mad. Whatever it was , Kouga kneeld on hand foot and somethimes he kneeld on inuyasha's head. But kagome on the other hand , She loved the silver hanyou , Inuyasha the same. Mirko loved sango , Sango loved mirko. And last but not least Ayame loved kouga. They where like fish cought in a big net of love.

_One loved the other_

_The other loved another_

Ayame was in her Home sweeping (i know , They dont have brooms , and she lives in a cave!)

A dark figer tall , thin , and As ayame thought , Handsome. Kagome apperd at the mouth of the cave

"Hey Kouga." _Basterd"_ ayame tought as she smiled sweetly.

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga asked as clueless as ever

"Where do you think? She's in her own time" Ayame Yelled

_"Hello , Anyone there! Remeber Me kouga!" _Ayame said as she snikerd

"Oh... Do you Know where the Mutt is?"

"How would i know!"

_"i wounder how dum a demon can be , The anwser is Kouga.."_ Ayame thought

Kouga walked out _"wonder whats she's all worked up about."_ (Clue less :-D)

Later in the woods with Inuyasha

"Wonder when lady Kagome is comeing back?" Mirko said as he has a perverted smile on his face

"Pass the ramen , Inuyasha , And leave some for us!" Sango said as her warm hand hit Mirko for being such a pervert.

A large Tornato with a figure in it can dangerly close to them. Kagome steped out.

"Where is kagome Flee bag!" Kouga snaped

"None of your Freaken bisness!" Inuyasha snaped back

Inuyasha got up and left his ramen behind for the first time

"Wow , Dog and wolf fight" Mirko said as then red hand print slowly went back to his tanesh skin

"SIT!" kagome said as she came out of the woods.

"No more ramen for you Inuyasha!"

"Yeah Flee bag!" kagome sneerd as the hanyou's ear started to twich

"So , Kagome , You came back for me!" Kouga said as he ran and held her warm hand

"Yeah , sure..." Kagome said as inuyasha sat up with a few broken ribs and a hert heart (Mostly full of anger beacuse of kouga:P)

Inuyasha pulled out his shinny sword (Whats it called again?)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said

"Kagome! inuyasha yelled

"inuyasha!"

"Kagome!

"inuyasha!"

"Kagome!

"inuyasha!"

"Mirko!" Mirko said

"Mirko" Kagome said

"Mirko" Inuyasha said

"SHUT-UP!" Kouga said

"Ok!" Kagome said "Inuyasha stay still , and put you sword away!"

"Ha , Mutt." Kouga said under his breath

"And kouga..."

"What?" Kouga asked

"Please , Please , Go home!" Kagome finshed

"Ok , See you later _My_ Kagome!" Kouga said and he was gone

"She's NOT yours!" Inuyasha yelled at the Tornato Going about 100 Miles

"See ya Mutt!" Kouga said as he went to the den

Later back with Ayame

Ayame was done sweeping and cleaning as a sand storm of more dirt came in with The Brown Wolf Prince.

Ayame looked at kouga as she lifted the broom at smaked him on the head

"What was that For!" Kouga Said

"What do You Think!" Ayame said as she took the broom and started sweeping again

"Oh , Ok" Kouga said as he looked in the mirrer that kagome gave ayame for her house warming gift

Flash Back

_"Ayame!" Kagome yelled at her red headed Friend_

_"Kagome!" Your Here!" Ayame yelled Jest as Happy_

_"I got you some things" Kagome said as Inuyasha gave her one of the huge (Inuyasha:And Heavy!) Presents_

_"Oh c00l! Ayame said _

_Ayame Opend one of the 4 presents_

_A Bed! And it has A canape!" Ayame said (Inuyasha again: The more the Heavyer! :-( )_

_Inuyasha picked the bed up and went into the cave to give to Kouga_

_--Kouga & Inuyasha--_

_"Whats Up mutt" Kouga said_

_"Package for Flee bag" Inuyasha said as he droped the 80 pound bed on him (Inuyasha: More like 9,999,999,999 pounds)( Kouga:It wasn't that heavey Mutt!)_

_---With Ayame & Kagome---_

_Thank you kagome! ayame said as she put her last touches on her home need list_

_Bed - yes_

_mirrer - yes_

_book case - Yes_

_silver ware - Yes_

_chair- yes_

_table- yes_

_Lamp- yes_

_"I have every thing i need, Thankes kagome!" Ayame said and hugged her Dark hair Friend_

_"Your welcome!" Kagome said as she turned red_

End Flash Back

( jest to let you know , Kouga is a friend to ayame , thats why he was in her house and helped her put the bed in her room/cave)

"Kagome and the Mutt is going out to dinner tonight and i was wondering... Whould you come with me? as Friends?" Kouga said as he and ayame's face turned stawberry red

"Of Corse , Friend!" Ayame said as she hugged kouga

_"Wow! I'm hugging kouga! _Ayame thought

_"Wow i'm hugging ayame! _Kouga thought

"See you at 8?" Kouga said with a foxy smile

"Ok Kouga!" Ayame said as kouga walked of to his cave/room.

-----At Kouga's House-------

"i hope Ayame Is Ready , I cant wait any longer!" Kouga said as he looked at his watch "7:40 ... 7:41...7:42 , I'm Hopeless sigh"

a Few Min. Later

"YES! 7:49!" I can be early!" I hope"! Kouga said

The Wolf demon ran to ayame's Cave/room

He ran to a pach of flowers and pinked some blue and red roses (I would of said pink but my friend inugirl122 hates that color )

He knew ayame loved the color green so he got her a green rock and molded it with his bare hands , he had a few scraps and cuts but with ayame in mind he didn't fell a thing , His brain Was filled with thoughts , he thought about what he would do if ayame hated him , He thought about kagome and inuyasha getting marred , Basicly he thought about his life and ayames life , And Inuyasha with kagome . He looked at hes bloodly red hands , And the now green stone was a ring . "One more thing" Kouga said as he found a red pebble on the ground where he found the green one. He Dug a hole in the ring and put the red pebble in it. It sparkeld in the Moon light. "Ok , Its 7:59 , I cant be late!" Kouga said as he grabed the ring and flowers and rushed of in a tornato. 30 sencons later he was at ayame's door. He sall ayame on her Stoll in her room , She was putting on make-up . She was wearing a Silky Purple dress the had a few black flowers on it , Her Red Hair had a little purple dye in it . Maching her dress. Her hair was in a pony tail and misplaced hairs dangeled in her face.

Her Amber Green eyes Looked at him . she was putting on her ear Rings as she said "Oh Kouga! Is it 8:00 allready!" Her face blood red.

"I hope so! I couldn't wate anymore. Kagome and Mutt face are probly allready there With sango and mirko (i know its spelled wrong!) Are leaving now. Kouga said

Ayame put on her Black 2 inch shoes and grabed her purse. She was out the door in no time.

--------------------Later with Kouga , Ayame , Inuyasha , kagome , Sango , And mirko-------------------------------

The room where Inuyasha and kagome sat was verry dark. The only light was 2 candels and 3 bulbs on low.

A wine rack With Silver framing layed close the them , Inuyasha was snifing the salt and kagome was sipping her Coke.

Inuyasha looked at the door when he sall two dark shaped . One looked as it was wearing a Pair of pants and a jaket the other a dress.

"So ayame , You think sango is here? Or Mirko... I can smell Dog breath... Mutt Face is here , i know it." Kouga said breaking the silance.

"There is Kagome! And Inuyasha!" Ayame said at the sight of her friends.

Kagome was wearing a Pink Mini Skirt and A Black strapless shirt .

Inuyasha on the other hand was whereing brown Baggy pants and a wight T-shirt that has A stain on it. A Jacket Was on his hips

"Hey Ayame! and kouga" Kagome said .Jest then a Slap was heard , A red hand print was on mirko's face as he walked in.

Mirko was wearing Black pants and a Brown Shirt. Sango Was wearing A Back Shirt That had A whight Shirt Under it. She wore Black Pants too. She also had wight ear rings and neck lace. Kilala Was in her arms Wearing A Back Collar With Dimans in it.

"Hey Guys!" Sango said

"Sup " Inuyasha said as he sighed. "So what should we order?" Kagome asked her friends

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled

"I'm fine with ramen "Sango and mirko Said

"I Want ramen too" Kouga said

"Uhh , Ramen For me too" Ayame said

The waiter Came by , He Looked fameler. It was Sesshomaru , He took one look at inuyasha and said "Have you read the door? It says no basters allowed."

"You should look in a mirrer then." Inuyasha said

"We whould like 7 Cups of ramen." Sango said

"Uh , i only count 6" Sesshomaru Said

"Me , Mirko , Inuyasha , Kagome , Ayame , Kouga and Kilala...1 , 2 , 3, 4 , 5 , 6, 7. Nope there is 7!" Sango said as kilala looked at Sesshomaru

"Oh Ok , Sorry." Sesshomaru Repled

Sesshomaru Walked away

"So , Me and Inuyasha thought we could go to a night club after this.." Kagome said

"Fine with me " Sango said

"Me too" Ayame and kouga said

"Me Three!" Mirko said slidding closer to sango

"Ok" Kagome said as the ramen arived.

(Sorry its so short , I WILL wright the next one soon! And Thanks for revewing!)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SO happy! I finshed 3 Chapters! I'm working SO hard too! Please revew! And Again , I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But i wish i did

Any way , Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------When The summer rain Falls-----Chapter 3-------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Share some ramen!" Kagome said

"Why!" Inuyasha said eating faster

"Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled

Thud oww Thud oww Thud owwwww!

"wow! Inuyasha is ssssooo Tough! He got beat by a women!" Kouga said

"KOUGA!" Ayame yelled

A few seconds later a brused Inuyasha and kouga where on the floor

----Later at the night party---- with the girls---

Ayame was on a red couch will sango and kagome. Inuyasha Mirko and Kouga where at the food stand

"Wonder what the Guys are talking about" Kagome said

"I know what mirko is probly Thinking" Sango said blushing

"Inuyasha is probly thinking about " Kagome said as she drifed of to some unknow Day Dream

_"Wonder if kouga is thinking about me... Or Kagome "_ Ayame Thought

--With the guys---

"I bet i can Kiss Sango Once tonight!" Mirko Said happly

"Like she will ever go out with you Pervert" Inuyasha said

" Lozers" Kouga said "I have Women Going Crazy all over me and ya'll cant even get 1 girl to like you"

"Sure..." Mirko said

"Yeah , Ayame only likes you beacuse your a prince , Kagome fells sorry for , And The only Women who loves you is you mother." Inuyasha said

"You watch! I will get ayame to tell ya that she likes me for Who i am!" Kouga said as he went torwords the girls

Jest then The owner of the night Party Said "Ok everyone! Hope your haveing a nice time , Here in the Disko Night Party we play games! So , who ever whats to play spin the bottle go to the lounge!"

"Come'on ayame!" Kouga said as he grabed her hand and ran to the lounge

"Wow , Come on sango! Come kagome!" Mirko said as he rushed off , Inuyasha following

"Ok! You in the blue and black with brown hair spin the bottle!" The owner said looking at kouga

"Ok" Kouga said as he spined the bottle

The bottle stoped at sango.

"Ok ya'll lovers! Go in the closet over there and when your done smoching come out!"

Kouga and sango went in the closet

"Uh , sango , i kinda dont like you so , i'm going to fake it ok?" Kouga said

"Dido." Sango repled

Kouga made a kissing noise and they walked out , kouga winked at ayame too.

"Mutt , you turn" Kouga said

"Please land on kagome , please land on kagome" Inuyasha said under his breath

It stoped at , Kagome.

They went in and kissed , then it was ayame's turn

It landed on , Kouga.

They went in the closet

"So , ayame..." Kouga said

"What?" Ayame said

"Ready?"

"Of Corse!" Ayame said

Kouga was so nervus you could hear his heart beating. Ayame gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that!" Kouga said "You can do better!" He kissed ayame full power

"Wow , You are powerful" Ayame said as her giggle was cut of by another kiss

"Hey , Romeo , The others are waiting..."

"I know" Kouga said

"Well..."

"What?" Kouga asked

"They are waiting..." ayame said

"Oh , yeah." Kouga said as he opened the door and blushing ayame and his self walked out , but of corse , Kouga said "Lady's First"

---------------------Later-that-day-At-the-end-of-the-night-club---------------------

"So guys , What do you want to do now , We had dinner , Went to a party ..." Kagome said

"Ummm , Frozen Yogert?" Sango said

"Great Ideal Sango!" Kagome said

" I had a great time ya'll but i'm so sleepy" Ayame said "I'm jest going to go home , see ya later guys"

"Yeah me too "Kouga said "I'll walk ayame home

"Ok , Me , Mirko , Inuyasha , And kagome will come by your house and give you frozen Yogert" Sango said

"Fine with me." Ayame said

And with that ayame and kouga left the group

"So , ayame , You wanta come over my house for a hour or so and , umm , watch a movie or something?" Kouga said

"Sure" Ayame said

"Umm , are you really sleepy , beacuse i can carry you" Kouga said

"Ok , Romeo" Ayame said as kouga picked her up and rushed off.

-----In kouga's Cave/room------

"What do you like to watch ayame? Action , Anime , manga..." Kouga said

"Umm , Mabey Action?" Ayame replied

"Ok" Kouga said as he put the D.v.d In the the T.v. And got popcorn.

"Do you want butter?" Kouga said

"Yes" Ayame said

Kouga put butter and salt on it and then though a pice of popcorn in ayame's hair

"Hey!" Ayame said as she picked the buttery Popcorn out of her hair and though it at kouga

Soon there was a salty buttery Popcorn fight. Kouga's liveing room was messy and Ayame's hair had over 20 pices of popcorn in it.

"Here let me help you kouga!" Ayame said as she grabed the hole bowl and dumped it on him

ayame went into the closet and got cleaning sulpies. She cleaned his room in no time

"Kouga , Do you have warm water?" Ayame asked

"Yeah , why?" Kouga said

"I'm going to take a shower , i feel... Buttery" She said

"Ok , i will go over your house and grab a towle , My'n are dirty" Kouga said and he rushed off

Ayame went to the bath room and turned on the water

"_Ok , where is the soap" _ayame thought_ "Ok , under the sink"_

_"Kouga's Not back yet.. He must have ran into kagome and Inuyasha , I better hurry .Kouga must need a shower too"_ Ayame tought as she took her cloths off and put them in a bag. "He probly wont mind"

She slid into the shower . _" Sampoo , Not tested on wolfs or dogs."_ She tought

She grabed a bar of soap as started bathing.

"Ayame?" Kouga said "I ran into Kagome And Mutt Face and they gave me your frozen yoget! "

_"Must be in the shower..."_ Kouga thought

Kouga went to the bath room and saw Her Dirty Clothes ."_YES!" _Kouga thought

_"She's naked , I Fell into the shower , And she wont slap me!"_ Kouga thought

"Kouga?Is that you?" Ayame said

Kouga hid behind The door as ayame's Head Came out of the shower

_"Thats it! Come out naked!"_ Kouga thought

"I must be hearing things..." Ayame said .

She went back in the shower as kouga went on his feet and walked Quitely to the Shower Curtans.

His hands stoped one inch In Front of the curtan.

"Kouga! Ayame yelled "Are You there!" Ayame poked her head out to see kouga freze Where he was.

"KOUGA!" Ayame sreamed As she Hid behide the curtan.

"Whhat are you doing here! I'm going to KILL you after i get my coths!" Ayame said as her hands shaked.

"Uhh , i wwas... Giveing you , Your.. Towle!" Kouga said.

"Well!" Ayame said as her head poped out For the 3rd time.

"What!" Kouga said.

"THE TOWLE! Where is it!" Ayame said .

"Oh yeah , I forgot it" Kouga said.

"Then , Close your eyes so i can get my coths!" Ayame yelled turning blood red

"Ok" Kouga said _"Ok , When you get there i can open my eyes!"_ he thought as he closed his eyes

Ayame opend the curtens and rushed to the hamper. She grabed her closes and was triped be someing. It was Kouga , His eye's wide open.

The next thing he knew was that his cheak hert REALLY bad and ayame was gone.

"Hey pervert , You up yet?" Ayame yelled

"I think so.. hey am i in Heven or something?" Kouga asked "All i remeber is..."

"If you dont remeber i wont kill you" ayame said comeing in the room

"Ok, i can do that" Kouga said as he got up and looked in the mirrer

A purple hand print was on cheak .

"Yeah sorry about that..."Ayame said as she showed him her hand , it was sowlen from slapping kouga so hard

"yeah... You know you look good when your naked" Kouga said

"You know That i can Slap you harded" Ayame said

"Your Ass is hot too" He said makeing ayame more mad (Is that even Possable?)

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled

The Next Thing He new Was That he was on something Soft , And a blacket was over him. He was on he old sofa. Ayame was Watching her Show on T.v. , She looked over at him and walked over to the table , she gave him a glass of water,

" I jest stayed because I wanted To Ummmm... See if I..." Ayame said turning red "If i could Have A...Glass of milk"

"Sure" Kouga said as he lifted his head

"Umm i dont need it now...Bye!" Ayame said as she raced out the door

"Man , I will never understand women" Kouga said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is mostly about ... well ayame and Kouga. Thank you for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

I spent 3 days doing this! Wrighting..Starts to cry ..Well..I still dont own inuyasha or the rest Of those People... But i did own my brain intill it burned up... Oh and i own one person.. She will be in this storie. (Hope i speld that right..) Sorry I changed my name from Kagomemiko1 to Unloveable. I got mad at kagome. And kouga... So kouga Will be hurt in embrasing Ways! (I hope i speld that right too! ) Well...Thats all. Oh and my Pet rock Wants to say hi "Hi" Rockie said . Read on!

-----------------------------------------------------Chapter-4---Yes!----When-The-summer-rain-falls--------------------------------------------------------

Ayame sat in her Chair.. Minding her own Bisness...Being Board..When Kouga Burst though the door (Cave door!) And yelled

"There Here! "

"Who! Kouga get out!" Ayame sreamed , She was also Wearing a sports bra and Baggy Jeans..A sort of ...Around The house kinda thing.

Ayame Grabed A blaket and tough it over kouga's head. Being the Wolf demon he is ...he said "Hey who turned out the lights? I was watching A verry Beautyful Women!"

And ayame..Being Ayame slaped him.Yea ayame! (Cool that ryimes!)

Soon Ayame put a shirt on and Kouga got the Blanket of himself.

" So..Who is here?why r they Here! And why did _you_ come here!" Ayame yelled

" Kagome , Mut face , Sango , Mirko , _And_ Santie (You say it Sant-e)

Flash back

_Ayame was Hugging her best friend. Her first Friend. Her Leaving Friend._

_"Why do you have to go!" Ayame cryed , He face Red and swolen_

_"My daddy had to go Get a new job! He..he..He" Santie mutterd as tears Felled her eyes_

_"Come on Santie. Daddy is waiting in the car. We cant be late." ,Mrs.Tanshe (Santie's mom. And you say her last name Tan-she)_

_Kouga walked out of the bush he was hiding in. He also knew Santie. She was Almost his step sister . But Mrs.tanshe Met Mr.Tanshe._

_Kouga walked up To Santie, His eyes Cristal Blue. Frowning. Knowing that santie was leaving. _

_"Bye..Santii" Kouga said. He could never say her name. His toung always regeted Those Words.in stad of sant-e he said it Sant-eye._

_"Bye kouga" She said as she huged her Other friend. She walked to her mom's car, and yelled back "I will come back! when i'm 16..17 or When ever!" Then She went over a hill and Went on with here life_

End Flash back

Kouga didn't have to say any thing more. Ayame grabed his hand and they Ran out.

"It will be faster if i Hold you. I dont get tyred eazy." Kouga said

Ayame noded yes and he scoped her up.

-----Later at sango's house.-----------

"Kagome! How long dose it take to make some hot Chocolate?Kagome!" Inuyasha sreamed into the kitchen

"SIT!" Kagome yelled in anoyness (I still cant spell)

Then they heard a know on there door.

"It must be Santie!" Yelled sango running to the door.

"She opened it up and Ayame , all sweaty from running over 50 Miles was standing in the door "Sant" Ayame begain "ie" She said still panting.

"She Isn't here yet. She will probly Be here in a" Kagome said as she heard A knock on the door.

"Well , Mabey NOW!" kagome yelled in joy

SANTIE!" sango Said after she opened the door

Santie , All coverd in mud , was standing in the door way , She was whereing a long bath robe looking thing. Here Long Black hair was now Blond and short , Her brown eyes had blue contax in them and She was skinner than a rake .

"Ummm , hey guys!" Santie said as she droped her stuf.

"Uhhh , who are you? Mirko said

" Who do you think 'Pervert' " Santie said

"Umm yeah thats her." Mirko said as he slid closer to her.

"Ok guys " Santie said as she put her stuf on the couch "I have something for all of you"

She pulled out colored Boxes With ribbons and bows.

"Ayame" She said as she handed ayame a box " Kouga , You and ayame got something 'together' "

"Inu , and Kagome , You have something together , and sango and Pervert you have something together"

"A Boat trip !" ayame ,and kouga said as they opend the box

"Yeah. You go on a hot boat trip for eight days. all of ya have one!" Santie said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah in 3 day i wrote a few things! i've been buzy! dont bug me! please review! i wont wright anymore unless i get a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I read my storie's over live five times and relized , I'm getting better at spelling! Whoot whoot! Well if you saw "Inuyasha has a new owner! Her Name is unlovable!" Then , i still dont own inuyasha. so sad. Sorry I didn't wright tons of chapters , I had the flu , Chicken pox , and more, This isn't my year!

---------------------When-the-summer-Rain-falls----------------------------

Ayame was Sitting on a beach chair In the Gluf Of Mexico. She Sniffed The salty air .

"Ah" Ayame said as some water from the gulf Hit her face. She siped Her Drink and closed her ember green eyes.

_I wonder where Kouga is.._ she thought. She felt her necklace. It was smaller then she remebered. When she was younger she thought it was huge , But it srinked in size. She knew it was her that grew big and the necklace stade the same. She Felt someone thouching her hand . She opened her eyes to see kouga standing there. On There boat trip smileing .

"Ayame! There doing dances on the 10th floor! Come on!" Kouga said

"Ok kouga!" Ayame said as she sliped her over dress over her two Pice. Kouga picked her up and started for the glass elavater. Ayame gigled.

"Whats so funny?" Kouga growled at the demoness , She Giggled again Telapathy (Spell check please?) Sending a Message into his head. (Which it some what emtpy)

Soon they where on the top floor. Kouga Put the Princess down and grabed her hand as the Singer Started To (You gussed it) Sing.

"I want to change the world" The singer started to say.

"Ooo! i love this song! " Ayame yelled and started danceing like a maniack (sp?)

----------Later after 12 drinks , And a Dozen Dances--------------

Ayame felt the world moving , She was coming to there room , Kouga's and Ayame's room , Kouga was holding her hand. She was alittle dizzy from kouga when he spined her around.

"192 , 193 , 194 , 195! Ok , ayame we are here!" Kouga said .

She shaked her head and felt the dizzyness go away .

"I'm going to take a shower Kouga" Ayame said as she grabed her night clothes

"Whatever, I'm going to ...well watch T.v" The Brown wolf Prince stated

Ayame walked in the bath room , Shut the door , Locked it , And put a pad lock on is as well .

_'Muahaha! He cant spy on me now!'_ Ayame thought as she took of her dress as well as her bra , and underware.

She climed in and turned on the fresh water. The salt water She swimed in earlyer washed of her. She grabed The soap and rubed it all over her. She Grabed her Strawberry Smelling Bath wash. spred it over her , washed of , Did her hair , Dried , Got dressed , and opend the door.

Kouga was on the Bed sleeping.

"Kouga? You awake?"she asked.

"Five more hours mommy" Kouga said haft awake. She turned off the lights and Fell asleep right beside him.

---------------------------------

Like it? I love ya'll Who reveiw! (In not that kinda way) . PLEASE REVEIW! I need more reveiwers! I will now Wright faster if you bug me! Come-on! Well My pet rock rocky said hi.


End file.
